1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a method of forming an image by adjusting a priority order of image-forming data and an image-forming apparatus to perform the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, if several users share and use a printer/multifunctional printer (MFP) via a network, print jobs, transmitted by the several users via the network, may be frequently accumulated in the printer/MFP. A user who wants to print an image by using a mobile device requests a print job near the printer/MFP. However, a print job, transmitted from the mobile device, may be processed only after a print job received from another device is processed. Thus, a user may have to wait for a long period of time until obtaining a printout. Particularly, a user who desires to print an image by using a mobile device usually has a small amount of data to be printed, but the user needs to transmit a print job nearby a printer/MFP and wait until other print jobs are completed, thereby causing inconvenience. Thus, the printer/MFP may need to process a print job transmitted by the mobile device earlier than print jobs transmitted by other devices.